


Unconditional

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Adoption AUs [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because Ozai, Father-Son Relationship, Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) is a good parent, Iroh adopts Zuko, Iroh is a good dad, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Zuko never joins team Avatar and is still on Ozai's side when Ozai is defeated and Iroh is crowned Fire Lord.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Adoption AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814809
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	Unconditional

It was all so confusing for Zuko as he was escorted by guards to a room, his father has been defeated by the Avatar and is in jail for his war crimes while his uncle has become Firelord. Zuko wonders what’s going to happen to him if he’s also going to be thrown in jail as the last time he had seen his uncle he had betrayed him. Zuko doesn’t exactly know what to think, on one side he still wants to prove his worth to his father but on the other side is his father’s approval really worth it? When they finally arrive at the destination he is gently pushed inside the room and one of the guards opens a scroll.

“By decree of Fire Lord Iroh…” Zuko is afraid of what Iroh is going to do to him, Zuko wouldn’t blame his uncle if he locked him up and threw away the key or had him publicly executed for his crimes. “His adopted son, Crown Prince Zuko is under house arrest until further notice.” That’s it? After everything he had done he’s only under house arrest? There’s got to be more than that. Wait? Did the guard say, adopted son? “I think you must be mistaken… I’m his nephew…” Zuko corrects them. It has to be a mistake why would Uncle want him as his son after everything he’s done. “This scroll clearly states adopted son…” says the guard as he rechecks the scroll. “But I guess it could still be a mistake… I think one of the Fire Lord’s friends or advisors wrote it down.” The guard shrugs his shoulders.

The guards leave Zuko to his own devices while they guard the doors to prevent Zuko from leaving the room as well as anyone from entering. Zuko paces to calm his nerves as he waits for someone to tell him what’s going on. That someone turns out to be his uncle when Zuko sees him he immediately bows down. Zuko won’t admit it but he is terrified to be in his uncle’s presence. “Rise, Prince Zuko.” He hears his uncle say and so he does. Zuko looks down to the ground as he waits for what his Uncle wants to say to him. He braces himself for all the harsh words coming his way as well as his sentence but it never comes. 

“I'm sorry that I betrayed you, Fire Lord Iroh…?” Zuko whispers quietly. Zuko knows his apology sounds pathetic but he really doesn't know what to say and he really does want to let his uncle know he is sorry for what he has done. “It's just... I…” Zuko can feel he's starting to break down and tries to hold it together. Before he can even continue on thinking two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close. Zuko loses all his composure and melts into Iroh's hug. “Why are you doing this? I don't deserve it.” Zuko mumbles out. “I should have told you this much sooner but I love you Zuko, I always have and I always will. You're my son, my boy maybe not by blood but in every way it counts.” Iroh says as he too starts crying. “You should be furious with me after all I've done… You should hate me.” “I could never hate you and I will never stop loving you. Never…” 

“Why are you doing this for me? I don’t deserve it.” Zuko sputters, Iroh just holds him closer “Ozai has made you believe that you have to earn a parent’s love and that you’re undeserving of it.” “I am though… My father was right to treat me like he did. I’m pathetic and weak and unworthy to be his son. He was right about everything about me. He didn’t do anything to deserve a son like me. ” Iroh's heart breaks when hearing Zuko describe himself. “In a way you are correct, Ozai didn’t do anything to deserve such an amazing son like you. He didn’t deserve you.” Zuko looks at him confused. “One day I hope to make you realize that Ozai's treatment towards you isn't normal and it isn't ok” 

Zuko calms down after a few minutes of being held tightly by his uncle and getting assured that his uncle still loves him. They pull apart, “What’s going to happen now?” asks Zuko. Iroh takes a deep breath before starting. “I plan on continuing to raise you, right now you are my nephew and ward but soon I hope you will be legally recognized as my son. You might not like this but I will be slightly stricter with you from now on. There will be some rules and consequences if you do not follow them.” Zuko can't stop himself from flinching just the tiniest bit. Zuko knew it sounded too good to be true, he should have seen this coming. Iroh seems to have noticed Zuko flinching as he's now sporting a slight frown. “I'm sorry Zuko, I didn't mean to frighten you. These rules are not like Ozai's and I won't change them without letting you know first.” Zuko relaxes a little but is still wary. “What are the rules?” Zuko asks nervously “You will have a curfew where you are expected to be home at a certain time, I expect you to be attending meals, you are not allowed to do reckless stunts that endanger you, you will come to me if something is bothering you, and you will have a bedtime.” Zuko gawks at this. “But that's so simple!” Zuko exclaims shocked that the list is short with things he does anyway. “All I want from you right now is for you to take care of yourself and be safe.” Iroh explains. “You act as if I don't do this stuff already.” Zuko complains only to get an 'are you serious' look from his uncle. “If you don't follow the rules you will either get an earlier curfew, grounded, a lecture or lines to write.” Iroh explains, Zuko takes a minute to digest everything uncle said. It doesn't sound too bad so Zuko agrees to it. 

Zuko asks Iroh “Why are you adopting me? And what about Ozai?” Iroh answers “Ozai is in jail and will probably be in jail for the rest of his life. He has also lost custody of you and Azula since he has shown to clearly be an unfit parent to both of you.” Zuko starts worrying for his sister “What's going to happen to Azula, uncle?” “She has been put into the custody of Lo and Li. Lo and Li seem to really care for her and her well being and Azula seems to have some respect for them. I think they are more than capable of helping Azula with her issues.” Zuko is relieved that Azula will also be cared for and is getting the help she needs. Zuko's starting to realize that maybe he doesn't need his father when he has his uncle who cares and loves him. Zuko feels guilty for letting himself be cared for by Iroh, he feels like he is abandoning his father but thinks that maybe just maybe it's for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be a one shot or not. Please review.


End file.
